It can be very physically challenging to lug a plurality of bulky and heavy laundry products to a laundry facility (e.g., a Laundromat) from a home, apartment, dormitory, and/or the like. The present invention features a combination storage and dispensing device for laundry products. The device of the present invention is a compartmentalized container that has the capability to hold and dispense laundry washing products. The various compartments can hold powder detergents, liquid detergents, color bleach, whitening bleach, fabric softener, delicate fabric detergent, and other products. The device also includes a compartment that can hold laundry dryer sheets. As an added feature, the device has drawers giving it the ability to hold items such as quarters for laundry machines, keys, cell phones, stain remover bottles, and other various items. The device of the present invention is lightweight and ergonomically constructed so as to make laundry tasks easier.
The device of the present invention can make the process of washing clothes at a laundry facility more simple and efficient (e.g., the device can help eliminate the need to carry multiple heavy, bulky and/or oversized laundry products). For example, if an individual lives in an apartment where laundry machines are not present (e.g., not present in the apartment or not present in the apartment complex), the individual must carry all of his/her laundry products (in addition to the clothes) with him/her each time he/she goes to do the laundry. Usually these products are large, heavy, and bulky containers. Sometimes, the process of going to do the laundry can take the individual several trips from the apartment to the laundry facility. With the device of the present invention, this tedious and time consuming process becomes more efficient and less physically challenging. Also, at times when laundry detergents are left at the laundry facility they can be taken or used by others without permission. Thus, an individual who does not want to lug his/her laundry bottles back and forth to the facility runs the risk of having those products used or stolen. Having a compact, efficient, ergonomically friendly and lightweight product, such as the device of the present invention, makes the process of washing clothes at a laundry room in the apartment complex or a laundry facility elsewhere much easier, more efficient, and less time consuming.
The device of the present invention eliminates the need to carry multiple bulky and oversized laundry cleaning supplies from apartments, dormitories, or various other places to the laundry facilities or local Laundromats. The device is an ergonomically friendly and lightweight product that facilitates the laundry process, making it easier and less physically challenging. The device has the ability to house various products in an easy to access, transportable, and space-saving, unit.
The device of the present invention has the potential to be purchased and used by various demographics, specifically individuals living in apartments, condos, townhouses that have communal laundry facilities, people who use public Laundromats, and college and university students living away from home in dorms or rental units. This device can help students save time, giving them more time for important tasks such as schoolwork. Even individuals in single-family homes may find the device of the present invention particularly useful. For example, such individuals may enjoy the ergonomic features of the device, the space-saving features, and the like. The device may also be used by individuals when camping, when traveling (e.g., in RVs), and even when boating. It may also be used by truck drivers to help them to easily do laundry at truck stops.
Briefly, the device of the present invention comprises snap-tight lids with locking mechanisms. Liquid detergents and liquid washing products have liquid dispensing push spouts (or other various types of spouts). The device has a plastic handle, snap tight drawers with a snap lock and push open mechanism, and clear plastic measuring cups.
The device of the present invention is not limited to the configurations described herein. For example, the device of the present invention may have more or less compartments, drawers, and/or be made in various other shapes and sizes.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.